


half of his heart

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Shirocest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: The attraction was unexplainable, immediate – initially Shiro had thought it was merely out of deep curiosity that his eyes would always try to spot his walking mirror image in the crowd.formerly entitled "initially" || a Shirocest drabble dump





	1. initially

**Author's Note:**

> waves fist, screams:  
>  _we need more shirocest content_

 

 

It is said that in this world populated by 8 billion people, at least seven individuals bear a very striking resemblance with each other – as if there is almost a dozen doppelgangers for a single person.

Shiro doesn’t know if this is true, but when he’d met one who looked so much like him – the same curve of the eyes, same sharpness of his jaw, even the same haircut – it was a rather pleasant surprise.

His name was Kuro, and he had just transferred in the middle of the semester.

The attraction was unexplainable, immediate – initially Shiro had thought it was merely out of deep curiosity that his eyes would always try to spot his walking mirror image in the crowd, that his ears would always try to listen for those four letters arranged in specific order to form his name.

Initially Shiro had thought that the rush of ecstasy that filled his veins was all because he had finally caught up with his doppelganger, that he had finally met a moment of pure scientific fulfillment when he heard his own voice, stared back at his own face that was undoubtedly that of someone else.

Initially Shiro had thought Kuro held the same kind of innocent interests and curiosities.

Initially Shiro had thought it was still about satisfying this curiosity when Kuro had asked to see more of _him_ , see what else they had that were physiologically similar.

Initially Shiro was convincing himself it was still for science when Kuro asked to check if they were the same _down_ there. If they _looked_ and _felt_ the same down there.

Initially Shiro thought he wouldn’t be absent for his last class in the afternoon, that he wouldn’t be spending the final period in the currently deserted Art Club Room, his pants pulled down to his ankles and his groin ignited with heated friction where Kuro is furiously grinding against him.

The attraction was unexplainable, immediate, _undeniable, irrepressible_.

Initially Shiro thought this attraction was one-sided.


	2. artroom tryst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised to that wonderful anon on tumblr, here's some fluffy shirocest! :D

“Hold still.”

Kuro’s breath is hot and electric on Shiro’s bare neck and back. Remnants of his scars – flecks of white, rough yet healed skin – all burned anew with Kuro’s every touch, every breath.

They’re sitting on the cold floor of the Art Club Room, Shiro cradled in Kuro’s lap, both sans shirts and only in their jeans, with a wide white piece of cloth hastily taken from a random canvas to serve as a blanket in case they wanted to lie down (again). The room is currently devoid of any living soul, and yet the many semi-covered portraits and half-finished sculptures make Shiro feel as if they have an audience. It’s already the fourth time they’ve met like this and yet his skin still prickles at the illusion of being seen.

Was it luck that allowed them to have four consecutive rendezvous in the empty Art Room? Maybe the universe approves of their routinely sinning together that the powers that be keep other people from entering or even using this room for both Shiro and Kuro’s convenience. Whatever the reason is, they’re not complaining.

What Shiro finds worth complaining about in the present situation is how Kuro’s idly taking his time in teasing him. It’s already been ten minutes, and opposed to how it always was so far with Kuro, they’re still in their _pants_.

“I thought you wanted to _kiss_ me,” Shiro doesn’t say as much as purr, as he feels Kuro’s nimble fingers trace the firm contours of his abdominal muscles, a pair of lips trailing soft kisses on his shoulder. Every caress burns, every soft stroke sends electric charges along his every nerve.

“Who said I changed my mind?” Kuro hums contently, a light and amused chuckle escaping his lips.

Earlier in the day, Kuro had secretly thrown him a crumpled torn page from his notebook during class. It was a poorly doodled caricature of potato heads pressing their faces together. Shiro threw Kuro a confused look from across the room, which earned him yet another crumpled piece of paper, this time sans doodle, and contained nothing but the words _I want to kiss you_.

Shiro’s chest made a sudden somersault – they’ve explored each other’s bodies in ways he would never tell his mother or a priest, but to lock lips with Kuro – they just haven’t kissed. Not yet.

When he looked back at Kuro, he was already pursing his lips and making smooch faces at the air.

Shiro quickly looked away, embarrassed. _Ass_ , he chuckled.

He had come into the Art Club Room thinking he would be ambushed by an already waiting Kuro. He’d be lying if he said he did not imagine Kuro impatiently pulling him inside and pushing him up a wall, his tongue already making miracles inside Shiro’s mouth before Shiro could gasp in surprise.

He absolutely did not think Kuro would ask him to sit on his lap like this, lightly press his fingers and palms on his heated skin like this, trail tender kisses from his neck and shoulder like this.

Maybe the promise of a kiss is messing with his brain functions. Maybe he really thirsted for this kiss all along.

Feeling bold, Shiro gently takes Kuro’s hand from his side and presses it to his closed mouth. A pair of fingers brushes his lips, and Shiro imagines they could be Kuro’s lips.

“Oh? Kind of eager, aren’t we?” Kuro says, his tone amused as he watches from behind as Shiro kneads on his fingers with his lips. “And I thought that between us, _you_ would be the one with more self-control.”

“You know, you’re talking too much today,” Shiro hums against Kuro’s open palm, his gentle kisses trailing now towards Kuro’s wrist.

“Yeah? Care to shut me up?”

Shiro abruptly stops, and so does everything else – time, his own heart, Kuro’s touches. They’re both still, and Shiro could feel Kuro’s firm muscular body lightly humming against his bare backside.

Slowly, Shiro turns his whole body to face Kuro, his legs untangling in the sheets to wrap themselves around Kuro’s wide yet taut waist, the fabric of their pants an unwelcome sensation right now.

Shiro’s hands come up to cup Kuro’s cheeks, his eyes moving from Kuro’s eyes and mouth. Wordlessly, he lets his thumbs caress tiny circles on his lightly flushed cheekbones.

 Below, Kuro’s hands playfully move to cup _his bottom cheeks_ , fingers eagerly pressing into the denim of his jeans. They’re the same height so in this position Kuro has to lift his head up to meet Shiro’s.

“What?” Kuro chuckles, yet his eyes warily look back at Shiro. “I thought you were going to shut me up?”

“Just wondering how _this_ tastes like.” Shiro says as he gently pulls Kuro’s bottom lip down with his thumb.

“Stop wondering. Start tasting,” Kuro says and he tilts his head upwards.

First there’s just heat and surprise and wonder, a soft tingle that rushes up Shiro’s spine, a warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest. Then there’s more heat, there’s friction, there’s wetness and loss of breath. There’re fingers in his hair and neck, strong arms grazing his back, another tongue in his mouth. No one’s leading – they’re both suddenly well-versed in the language of their own passionate dance.

Then, there’s air.

A trail of saliva.

Two swollen pairs of hungry lips.

Two pairs of fiery, searching eyes.

Wordlessly, Shiro goes down again, and this time he pushes a smirking Kuro onto the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! also, if you have any shirocest prompts, feel free to drop them in the comment section or on my tumblr, this is the professional slacker and totally-not-a-model-citizen @eruriholic  
> kudos and comments are love <3


	3. in this tiny space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!!! after such a long time :'D  
> i miss kuro so much /weeps/

Kuro in the libary: a peculiar, otherworldly concept. It's possible, Shiro supposes, but a weird thought to process nonetheless, considering how he knows him.

Posing like a model on top of the hood of a shiny red sports car, wearing classy aviator shades, a leather jacket wound tight around his arms to emphasize the voluptuous shape of his muscles, small fitting shirt revealing lots of neck and collar bone, jeans that betray the tantalizing curves of fine ass- _that's_ the Kuro that fits the norm, the familiar, the silhouette in Shiro's dreams, not this-

_This-_

This impossibly adorable big bear curled up in a blanket in the narrow space between two massive book-filled shelves.

Corners of a yoga mat poke out from under the blanket, which dissipates any though of Shiro concerning hygiene and contamination, but does raise questions of comfort. The blanket is a bright blue splattered everywhere with palm-sized rubber duckies.

_Impossibly adorable._

Suddenly, "Kuro + library" doesn't seem like an all too weird concept at all.

"Hey, you," Kuro says softly, half his head poking out of the blanket. "Stop gaping, and get over here."

As for the question of comfort- of course, Shiro's role is to be the human pillow.

Kuro scoots over to let Shiro sit down beside him, plants a kiss on his cheek before fully invoking his rights to smothering his face against Shiro's thick thighs. It tickles, and leaves a warm fluttering feeling in Shiro's stomach. Butterflies, must be.

"Finally, heaven," Kuro purrs. Shiro laughs; Kuro can be a wild hungry lion when he wants, but he can also be the most precious kitten in the next second. Much like a feline, once Shiro strokes him the right way where he wants it, he'll behave and succumb to the soft pressure and warmth of Shiro's touch. And maybe Shiro should stop thinking in innuendoes, not with Kuro lying so close to the epicenter of his pleasure.

But this is incredibly nice.

Shiro isn't sure if he tamed Kuro, or if Kuro has him entrapped with his feline charm. Whichever it is, it makes him incredibly happy that he's the only one who gets to be with Kuro like this.

"Ran out of excuses to use the infirmary?" He jokes as he plays with the silky perfection of Kuro's hair. Ebony black, just like his. He wonders if they are the same down to the roots of each strand.

"Montano is on duty today," Kuro says, a hand searching for and finding Shiro's free hand. "It's so hard to fake an illness on that guy."

"But, the library?" Shiro just really has to ask. It's a public place, open to any student or professor. He feels Kuro shrug against the fabric of his jeans.

"Almost no one comes to _this_ aisle," he says as he presses kisses against Shiro's palm, then turns it over to reign his love on Shiro's knuckles. "I've been observing student routines and interrelated schedules. Now's the perfect time to be here without disturbance."

Shiro glances up at the sign hangign above the opposite end of the shelves- _Statistics and Probability_.

" _I'd_ go here," he says, pulling Kuro's hand up gently towards him to generously mark it with his lips in kind.

"Knew you would," Kuro purrs. "That's why this is the perfect place to be."

Shiro smiles against the familiar warmth of Kuro's palm. Observing student routines and interrelated schedules, was it? All so this could be possible in this moment? This man never fails to surprise him. Every day together, Shiro discovers something new about Kuro that draws him in; a charged, immutable mutual attraction. This something that they have, it's a whole uncharted galaxy he's eager to explore.

Once he sets Kuro's hand down, he checks his watch-- roughly one hour before _Stellar and Planetary Physics_. Kuro probably already knows that.

"Is your blanket big enough for both of us?"

Kuro tilts his head to look at him, a bright smile painting his features in a soft light. He shifts a tiny bit, and uses an arm to lift the blanket with.

"There's nowhere that we won't fit together, Shiro."


End file.
